Deathstroke
}} Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, is one of the world's deadliest assassins, a mercenary for hire and most dangerous enemy of the Teen Titans. Of former military status, subject of a failed medical experiment, he has since taken up work as a mercenary, armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with blades, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Wilson was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Following his military service, Wilson worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations. Background U.S. Army officer Slade Wilson volunteered for dangerous hormone experiments designed to create super soldiers. His strength, agility, healing, stamina, and brain capacity were increased. Slade became a mercenary following the end of his army career and sold his services to the highest bidder as one of, if not the best, mercenaries in the world. Alternate Future In the alternate timeline where the conflict between heroes and villains has escalated to war, Deathstroke has joined forces alongside Lex Luthor in fighting the remnants of the Justice League. While initially confronting and attacking Wonder Woman during the final battle, he steals her lasso and uses it on Batman, trapping him and attempting to beat him to death save for the intervention of the Joker, who, in a fit over who should kill Batman, fired a bazooka at them both. While surviving the blast relatively unscathed, Deathstroke defended himself against Brainiac's invading armies before being digitized alongside Cyborg, Wildcat, Killer Croc, and Circe. Combat Statistics *Deathstroke (Cape Carmine Lighthouse) *Deathstroke (Monarch Playing Card Company) *Deathstroke (Temple of Crime) *Deathstroke (Smallville) *Deathstroke (Brothers in Arms) *Fearsome Deathstroke *Deranged Deathstroke *Deathstroke (Titans Targeted) *Deathstroke (Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn) Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by Deathstroke. *Deathstroke is an iconic villain who appears at various locations in Metropolis as part of the More Than You Can Chew and Fanboy feats. If a hero encounters him he will knock them back and then leave, if a villain encounters him he will make a comment and then disappear. *Deathstroke is available for play in Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *Deathstroke is one of the possible bosses in the Turf War: Team Joker duo of the Riddled with Crime episode. *He is one of the random bounties in the Amusement Mile's Gang War (Bounty: Joker & Riddler Allies / Wanted: Joker & Riddler Allies). *He is a major antagonist in the Teen Titans: The Judas Contract for both heroes and villains. Heroes *Deathstroke is also in a mission by Oracle or Batman where the Riddler (now retired) has had a hit put out on him by Joker who fraudulently hires Deathstroke to make the kill. You must fight Deathstroke and he flees when defeated (also after he realizes he was never going to be paid for this job). *Deathstroke is also a mini-boss in the Cape Carmine Lighthouse duo. He and Killer Croc team up against you and your partner when you meet up with Nightwing. *Deathstroke is one of the random iconic encounters for heroes in Alternate Metropolis during the Brothers in Arms operation. *A Sinestro Corps version of Deathstroke called Fearsome Deathstroke is a bounty for heroes in the War of the Light Part I DLC. Villains *Deathstroke is in the Smallville alert if you're a villain. At the end of the Smallville Alert where you fight Doomsday, The Secret Society of Super-Villains sends you help in the form of Bizarro, Solomon Grundy, Killer Frost, and Deathstroke. They help you fight him and do damage, they can revive you and you can revive them. *Deathstroke was hired to bring down the Intergang and steal the Crime Bible. He requests your help and gives the location of the first intergang warehouse. On the final fight with Bruno Mannheim, Deathstroke assists you. *Once level 30 is reached, Deathstroke will give you the duo missions. *Villains receive emails from Deathstroke following each successful obtainment of a Platinum medal in an Acrobatic Race. * If you're a villain, Deathstroke can be found in the Hall of Doom near Lady Shiva inside of the Sabotage Chamber. Associated Gear *Master Mercenary Costume Style *Mercenary's Malice Costume Style *Deathstroke's Menacing Bandolier *Deathstroke's Draw Trivia *Deathstroke first appeared in The New Teen Titans #2 *Deathstroke is voiced by Tracy W. Bush. *Deathstroke's armour, sword and staff are made from the near-invulnerable metal known as promethium. Gallery File:DeathstrokeRender.png File:FutureDeathstrokeConcept.jpg File:Screen22.png File:DeathstrokeComic.jpg File:Deathstroke (Monarch Playing Card Company).png SSSV1.png File:NewLegends.jpg File:041Deathstroke.jpg Deathstroke Gallery Page See Also *Secret Society of Super-Villains External links * }} Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Villains Category:Society Category:Deathstroke Category:Male Category:Tech Category:Batman Enemies